


Babysitting

by MagicRobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Family, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumble gets stuck babysitting Ratbat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Another little prompt I got from war-of-wrath on tumblr.

Rumble hated baby-sitting.

It was a loathsome job, involving the cassette sitting for long periods of time, stuck in the quarters that he shared with the rest of his siblings, doing nothing, besides making sure that his stupid little brother didn’t do anything regretful.

Currently, said little brother was occupying himself with some sparkling toys on the floor. He was at the age where he could easily find things to amuse himself with, but still curious enough about the world around him to warrant trouble.

Rumble sighed, flopping himself against the berth. It wasn’t so bad, if he was honest with himself. Ratbat was good, mostly, and quiet, which didn’t make Rumble’s job particularly hard. It was just so boring. He’d much rather be out doing reconnaissance work like the rest of his siblings.

He stared up at the ceiling, tracing faint cracks in the paint work. There was nothing to do in here, besides maybe read a datapad, but Rumble was not all that interested in reading. Rumble was a mech of actions and energy and having him confined to a room, with nothing to do except watch a sparkling, was not his idea of fun.

Idly, Rumble played with the idea of playing some sort of prank on Ratbat, but quickly discarded it. While the reaction would more than likely be significantly entertaining, he didn’t want to invoke the wrath of Soundwave, lest the kid be traumatized. 

His musings were interrupted by Ratbat, gentle nudging at the edge of his processor. While all of Soundwave’s creations had some semblance of telepathy, Ratbat found particular use for it with communications. Although Ratbat could not physically speak, he was adept at the abilities of mental communication.

Rumble groaned, completing the telepathic link.  _What’d ya want?_

 _I’m hungry,_ came the immediate reply, whispering along the back of Rumble’s processor.

 _So what do you want me to do about it?_ Rumble knew the inevitable answer, but decided to wait out the reply anyway.

_Can we go get some energon?_

Rumble sighed. While Soundwave had never explicitly stated that they weren’t allowed to leave the room, he knew that Soundwave would not be happy if he found out that they had. 

 _Can’t you wait?_ Soundwave would be back in a few cycles, so it wasn’t like the kid was going to starve.

 _No, I’m really hungry. Please?_  The berth shifter gently as Ratbat crawled  around it until he was nestled next to Rumble. Rumble didn’t say anything, merely staring at the ceiling.

When Rumble didn’t reply for a while, Ratbat gently nudged him in the shoulder. Rumble scowled.

_Please, Rumble. I’m really, really, hungry._

_Fine._ He knew he would regret this later, but he knew the younger mech would either keep bothering him or resort to a temper tantrum in order to get his way. Neither of which Rumble wanted to deal with.

Rumble scooted off the berth, Ratbat quick to follow.  _Stick close. Cause if something happens to you, I’ll be the one to get blame_ d.

Ratbat sidled up next to Rumble, and the blue mech smirked before coding open the door. 

The corridors were markedly quiet and deserted. Unsurprising, as it was the middle of the day shift and most were busy on patrol or working in the control room.This made the walk to the rec room very unexciting, of which Rumble was grateful for. 

He poured a quick cube for his brother, which Ratbat scarfed down quickly. 

 _Satisfied?_  He asked, disposing of the cube. A nudge of agreement along his processor was his only reply, before he turned toward the hall.

_Good, now let’s get back before someone sees us._

A happy trill was his only answer as they made the just as uneventful trip back to their quarters.


End file.
